Leppy
Her real name is Lephia Von Flutterwing, but everybody call her Leppy. She's a Londorean fairy, a dreadful and very dangerous species when in large swarms, although a few of them alone are pretty harmless. She's an extremely hyperactive little thing, full of life and energy. Standing at about 7 inches tall, she has attractive impish features, twinkling eyes, and a shock of bright purple hair giving her the impression of being the offspring of a butterfly and a Scotch Thistle. Her wings are the butterfly type, purple with black markings, and give Leppy a swooping, random means of flight. Leppy's most unusual feature would have to be her teeth. Like those of every londorean fairies, they are extremely sharp and pointed, and thankfully replaceable, as she is always breaking them on bones. Backstory A long time ago, a great swarm of londorean fairies swept the world of Londore, spreading chaos, destruction and stripping creatures of their flesh in seconds. Life was very hard for the inhabitants back then, according to Tanya who was alive during those times. Finally a great act of magic drove that scourge from the world of Londore and scattered the great swarm into several smaller ones, leaving them to wander between worlds. It was at this time that Leppy was born. She grew quickly, as her kind do, and was soon hunting with a small swarm of her own. Tragically, the first world her swarm discovered was Felarya and most of its members quickly became lunch, although rumors persist that some did in fact survive and lurk somewhere in Bulvon wood. Character Leppy is very easygoing and very little upsets her. She lives a carefree existence, and enjoys nothing better than to be the center of attention. She's very curious, inquisitive, and is quite happy to talk to complete strangers for hours about anything. She has a limited telepathic ability that lets her detect a persons demeanor and whether they are friendly or not. She's easy to like, although much more difficult to tolerate for long. She doesn't get along too well with Tanya, who remembers the horror the Great Swarm caused years ago, Sonya who Leppy is nervous of because of her cat-like nature, and surprisingly the naga Katrika who has an instinctive fear of her. Oddly, Leppy has a burning desire to devour Vivian for personal reasons, which the naga finds very amusing and rather cute. Leppy is also literally fascinated by Melany and her antlers. She would often stop, right in her track of conversation, and stare at them. Melany appears unsure on whether to be annoyed or flattered by that, but she probably secretly enjoy that attention, as she takes great pride in that ornament. Leppy possesses the ability to heal small injuries. She doesn't think much of it though, as she would rather have the more destructive powers that her sister Myreme has. She has a great fear of fire, claiming to have been tortured by a sorcerer at one stage in her life, and just lighting a match is enough to send her screaming from the room. She's not very fond of large spiders, owls, cats or nekos either. Leppy envy's the size-shifting abilities of her Felaryan cousins and would LOVE to have them. However, everybody who know her shiver at the idea, and agree that a giant Leppy would be probably the most terrifying thing to befall to the world ! Leppy loves to eat and possess a voracious appetite. She will buzz around her food in a blur until only the bone (and often her shattered teeth) are left. She can put away three big steaks in two minutes. Her stomach is a mystery and it's difficult to figure where that food goes. Often she'll leave the table too heavy to fly and waddle off like a duck. She also loves to drink soda. For some strange reason the sugar in this has an intoxicating effect on her. Many of her friends have discovered this the hard way. She's a happy drunk and doesn't turn nasty although she does get VERY talkative and sings the most outrageous songs. Stories Featuring Leppy Arrival Land of the giant nudists My Naked Cousins *Leppy belongs to Zoekin. Contact Category:Characters Category:Fairy Characters